Bellas secret
by wyattsmommy1994
Summary: A/H bella was abused by phil. when she told her mom, she was kicked out. now living with charlie how will she get over all the things phil put her though? will she have help? i think so. story is better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The truth shall get you kicked out.

"Mom?" I called out.

"In the living room hunny." she yelled back. I walked the short steps to the living room getting up the courage to tell my mom what I have wanted to tell her for almost four years now.

"Mom can I talk to you." I asked sitting beside her on the couch. 'I have nothing to be scared of right? Of course she is going to believe me, right? I am her daughter after all. I just have to tell her and not care about what happens next, because anything that happens next has got to be better then what is happening to me now.' my inter dialog was going crazy.

"Sure babe, what's bothering you." she asked.

"Phil!" I blurted out.

"Phil? What could Phil of possibly done?" my mom asked sitting up.

"mom." I started. I just didn't know how to tell her. "Mom, Phil, he hurts me." I managed to get out.

"Isabella, what do you mean 'he hurts you'?" she asked getting mad.

"What do you think I mean mom? He hits me, kicks me, pushes me around. Oh and lets not forget the fact that I think he has sex with me more then he does with you." I screamed I mean how could she not see any of this happening it has been going on for four years.

She was quit for a long time. I saw her face change for normal to red to purple and then back to red. "you lying slut. You seduced him. God, Can't I have anything with out you ruining it?" she yelled.

" yeah, I wanted to lose my virginity at 12 years old. And I so wanted to lose it to your forty year old pervert. Yeah that's what happened." I spit out. The word tasting like venom in my mouth. Then my mother did something I never thought she would. She slapped me across the face.

"get up stairs!" she yelled. "pack you shit I'm buying you a plain ticket and shipping you off to live with Charlie. Maybe he will have some luck with a slut like you. I swear I don't know were I went wrong with you."

"you want me to tell you were you went wrong mother? You married a sick piece of shit." I told her before going up stairs and packing my stuff up. I don't have much worth keeping so I grabbed a few changes of clothing and a picture of me and my best friends before he moved away. Put in all into my back pack and headed down stairs.

"You can wait out side, I called a cab for you and your ticket will be waiting at the air port for you. Have a nice life. Oh, call Charlie on the way to the airport I didn't feel like talking to him." she said before going to her room and closing the door behind her.

I sighed and pulled my phone out calling my dad. It rang three times before he answered.

"hello?"

"hey dad, its bells."

"oh hey bells what a great surprise what's going on hunny?"

"well dad I got an even bigger surprise I'm kind of on my way to an airport right now and I have a flight to Seattle in twenty minutes and I was hopping you would let me come live with you?" I asked hopping desperately he would say it was okay.

"okay sweetie I'm glad your coming to stay with me and all, I missed you, but hunny what's wrong why aren't you staying with your mother."

"I'll tell you about it when I get there. All I can tell you for now is that I got kicked out."

"what kicked out at sixteen what was your mother thinking. She is so fucking stupid. Sorry for my language baby. Alright I'll be at the air port when you land."

"thanks daddy." I ask before hanging up and running out side to jump in the cab that was waiting just out side. I was glad my mother left her purse on the counter or else I wouldn't be able to pay for the cab, but believe me, now I could.

After I got off the plain I looked around for a man that looked just like me. I haven't see my dad since my mom married the pervert, so going on four years, but it didn't take much for me to find him. He was stand by the bench looking around at anyone that stepped off the plane. When his eyes landed on me, I smiled and waved. He smiled and came walking my way. When he got to me he pulled me into a big hug.

"wow bells you have grown so much. you are so big. Come on lets get you home, there are a lot of people I want you to meet. I have all the neighbors over at the house setting up a big party for you." he said smiling and pulling me towards the parking lot.

"dad you didn't have to do that. I'm just glad to be here." I told him as we got in to the police curser I mean I didn't expect anything less. He is the chief officer at forks police station.

I have always been proud of my dad. He has always want to be a police officer, ever since he was a little boy. Not only did he follow his dream, he let nothing and no one get into the way of it. Everyone tried to stop my dad from becoming a cop, grandma and grandpa were afraid he would get hurt on the job, but he said ' If there aren't people out there brave enough to do my job then a lot more people would get hurt then just me.'. The good of the world out weigh the good of the one' he always said.

Then there was Renee, formally known as my mom. She didn't want him to get tied down to forks, she never liked small towns and wanted to get out into the world. But my father always saw the beauty that is a small town. Knowing your neighbors and everyone else in town, the friendly atmosphere.

"Bella, not that I'm not ecstatic to have you here and all, but why are you here." my dad asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I change my mind, there is no way I could tell him. What would he think of me? His sixteen year old little girl, who has been rode more times then the New York subway all because of that vile evil man. Would he to think of me as a slut? Or maybe a whore? I don't know what he would think all I know is I couldn't tell him the truth! He could never find out the real reason I left.

"I told you dad I got kicked out." I told him trying to buy time to think of something else. I could think of something right.

"I know that Bella I maybe old not deaf or forgetful. I meant why did she kick you out?"

" she caught me…" I GOT IT! " She caught me smoking pot." its not true but with him being a cop maybe he will get so carried away lecturing me to notice I'm lying.

"I know you lying Bella." you voice always gets high pitched when you lie." he said glancing from the road at me.

" daddy" I started crying. "please don't make me tell you! I'll tell you in my own time just not now, please." I cried.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to tell me now." he said while reaching over to put his arm around me. "shh." he hugged me tighter.

My crying settled down just as we were reaching the 'welcome to forks' sign. We will be home in five minutes.

I check my makeup in the mirror don't want to make a bad impression the first time I meet these people.

As we pulled up to the house I saw a good twenty people waiting on the lawn. But one person stood out against all the others. His pale skin, bright blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, perfect facial features, and skater clothes standing out amongst the preppy style of every one else. I jump out of the car and run to my best friend who is looking at the ground and not at me.

"jazz!" I scream as I lunch my self at him. He looks up in just enough time to catch me.

"Hells Bells, is it really you?" he whispered.

"who else would it be you crazy fool." I whispered back. He held onto me as if I was the air he breathed.

"I missed you." we mumbled at the same time. We pulled a part when we heard a cat call come out from the crowd.

"so Bella, you know jasper I'll take it?" my dad asked glaring at jasper.

"he was my only friend I had before the accident." I said with out thinking. "im sorry jasper, I didn't mean to bring it up." I said quickly after.

"its okay Bella. I'm starting to get better. Here let me introduce you to everyone." he moved us to wear we were standing in front of everyone.

"that lovely women with dark hair over there is my aunt Esme." he said pointing to a beautiful women. With a very homelike feel about her. "the man next to her with the honey colored hair is my uncle Carlisle. "now on to my cousins, the blonde girl over there is Rosalie, and she is dating the copper head next to her, his name is Edward. Then the really big guy that looks like he's on steroids is my cousin, Emmett. He is dating the pixie of a girl next to him, Alice."

"hi everyone, I'm Bella." I said. The silence was broken by a giant laughter that made me jump.

"silly girl we all know who you are, Charlie here hasn't shut up about you since he found out you were coming. And now we know even more about you because we finally have a face to put with the girl jasper has talked non-stop about since he got here." Emmett said walking up to me. Before I knew what was happening he picked me up into a hug.

"NOO! Put me down!" I screamed "pleaseee!" he dropped me to the ground. I backed away until my body hit something hard behind me. I slid to the ground. And put my head in my lap as I tried to make Phil's images go away. I started rocking back and forth, crying. Someone wrapped there arms around me. I started to jerk away but they just held me tighter.

"shh Bella. Its okay I'm here." I heard a voice whisper. It was the same voice I prayed would help me all those times I was hurt.

"jasper!" I cried as I crawled into his lap, crying into his shirt.

"Bella hunny, what has happened to you." he whispered more to his-self then to me.

I don't know how long we sat like that in the front lawn before I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone and it was dark. It was dream. I'm still here, I never told mom, Phil will always hurt me. I started crying.

Just then two arms wrapped around me. "please no! I'll do what every you want just please." I said through my cries.

"shh Bella its just me." I heard a voice whisper. " I'm here, no one will ever hurt you again."

"jasper." I whispered.

"what hunny."

"please don't leave me."

"never darlin'." he said as he pulled me tighter.

"thank you" I said as I pulled him closer to me. He has always been my rock and he has always been there for me if I had to pick anyone in the world to trust my life with it would be jasper. My jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: hey thanks for all your reviews and story alerts. They mean a lot to me and help give me the motivation to keep writing. I will try to up date once sometimes twice a week but if I'm late on an update I'm sorry. I have a 7 month old son and I'm a single mother so I only have time to write while he is sleeping. Whelp on to the story. I hope you guys like a little jasper goodness. Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes there are, I don't have a beta reader and don't know how to get one. HAPPY EASTER!

Jaspers (pov)

"dude wake the fuck up. Charlie wants our help with something." I heard Emmett yell from my door.

"alright loud ass, I'm getting up now." I said as I sat up to start my morning. I glanced at my side table to check the time but two things caught my eye like they do everyday. Two single pictures on my night stand, that fill my heart with heartache for the happy days I wont ever get back.

The first picture is of my parents, a tall beautiful blonde women with blue eyes who I got all my looks from and a man that had loving brown eyes that looked not at the camera but at the women who was swollen with his child. I miss my parents so much. I cant even think about what happened to them. Such a horrid way to leave this world. To this day I still cant understand how people could be so….. There aren't even words for the person that hurt them.

In the second photo I'm about fourteen, my laughter could be heard now in my head as I look at the smile that I long since lost. There is someone else in the picture to, she had just ran at me and jumped on my back. Her head thrown back in laughter that matched my own. Her long chestnut hair framing both our faces. She was.. No is my best friend. She was there for me when I fell out of a tree and broke my arm when I was 8. Or when my dad was in a car accident and broke both of his legs when I was 12 and she even held my hand at my parents funeral at age 15 before I was ripped away from her by the government to come and live with my moms brother Carlisle.

I never told her this but I fell in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her in 3rd grade. I fell in love with the way her brown eyes showed her emotions like a book, or the way her hair fell around her face, or the way her laugh would make me laugh even when I felt like dying. I love her so much and now I'll never see her again.

"come on jasper hunny. Charlie really needs you boys to help set up a room for his daughter. I guess she is moving in with him." I heard Esme say from my door.

I didn't realize it but I must have started crying at some point. "okay aunt Esme, ill be down in a minute." I said though my cries.

She opened my door to see me crying. "oh hunny, are you okay?" she asked while giving me a hug.

"yeah I'm fine, I just miss them. I miss them so much." I said as I held onto her.

"its okay hunny." she said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"okay I'm fine now. Ill be down in a few minutes." I said ushering her out of my room so I could change into something other my ghost busters pajama pants.

It took use four hours clear out Charlie's computer room and bring in a queen size bed, and dresser, and put up a floor length mirror in the back of her new bathroom. While us guys were getting everything set up the girls went to the store to buy her some necessities like a bed spread shampoo and other things she will need.

By the time we were all done I have to admit it looked very good. The room had blue walls before we started so we just played with that since we didn't have time to repaint, well lets say Alice played with that she found moon and stared comforter that glowed in the dark and found a bunch of moons and glow in the dark starts to go all over the walls and ceiling. I have to say it looked awesome.

"come on everyone Charlie could be home with Bella any minute." uncle Carlisle said. Just knowing this girl had the same name as my bells insured I wouldn't like her. It would hurt to much to even hear her name.

"its okay jasper. She's different. I just know it. Shell help you heal as you will her." Alice said looking up at me. Why does she always have to be so damn cryptic. I heard a car pull up and looked towards the ground. Its not like she will be anything to me. She isn't my bells. So she will never me anything to me.

"jazz." I heard and I must be dreaming again because when I looked up bella my bella was running into my arms. I picked her up and swung her around.

"hells bells, is it really you?" I whispered.

A/N: okay so I know its really short I just wanted to get you guys caught up on some of jaspers back ground. From here on out tho it will be in bellas unless I get a request to re-write a chapter in jaspers point of view.


End file.
